


Meeting the League...Again

by LAW28



Series: Meeting Robin [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAW28/pseuds/LAW28
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are transported into a world where the Justice League has never had sidekicks and Batman never adopted four orphaned boys.How will the League react to Batman's son's and how will Batmans sons react to a Batman who doesn't know them?





	Meeting the League...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Dick 19  
> Jason 16  
> Tim 13  
> Damian 10

The Watchtower’s generators hum in the background, the soft noise almost completely covered up by the sound of Superman talking about the Justice Lord’s dimension and how we can prevent that from happening here.  
However preventing those same events are not what concern me right now. Instead I’m trying to think of a way to prevent someone from traveling into our dimension like the Justice Lords did, or at least a way to set up a warning system to let us know if it happens again. After all next time whoever comes through might be worse than the Justice Lords, and we might not be able to beat them next time.  
Looking around the long table at the faces of my fellow Justice League members I can’t help but think how easy it would be for any one of them to save the world or destroy it, even without powers I could cause just as much damage as any of my Super powered companions. Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and me all of us have fought to save Earth more than once and won, but how easy would it be for us to do the opposite. What’s stopping us? For me it’s a promise to my parents.  
What about the others at this table why do they fight. Is it enough to resist the temptations that their power could easily gain them?  
Narrowing my eyes at the assembled hero’s I decide, even if their morals are not enough to stop them. I will be ready, I won’t let anyone destroy the world.  
A loud popping sound interrupts Superman midsentence and brings my full attention back to the room as a large glowing circle appears over the metal table, and four dark shapes tumble out of it, landing in a heap in the middle of the table just as the glowing portal sputters and disappears.  
I’m on my feet with a batarang in hand before the rest of the League have time to react.  
A groan comes from the pile of limbs and dark clothing mixed with flashes of bright color on the table.  
I count at least four intruders all of which seem rather small even though I haven’t gotten a good look at them yet.  
By now the rest of the League have made it to their feet and have their weapons aimed at the new arrivals.  
Another groan then a voice muttering, “I hate stupid villains with untested tech.”  
The pile shifts as one of them starts trying to move, then the guy on top jerks as if hit with a Taser and flips off of the pile.  
Masked eyes flick over the room and almost at once return to his companions, as if he has completely dismissed us as a threat.  
That is more than a little surprising, I can’t think of many people who would look at a room full of very powerful people and then just brush off the idea of them being a threat.  
He is younger looking than I thought, somewhere in his late teens, with black hair and a black armored suit with an electric blue bird on his chest, whose wings go up to his shoulders than extend down his arms to his fingertips. A black domino mask covers most of his face.  
“Red Hood, Robin, Red Robin, you guys ok?” His voice is filled with concern as he starts quickly running his hands over the body parts he can reach.  
“I’m fine Wing, I’d be better, if you’d get Hood off of me. He really needs to lay off the chilidogs” Another voice this one younger than the guy in black responds.  
A laugh comes from the boy, it’s a bright happy sound with no hint of concern or worry that he and his companions have entered a place that they should not have been able to enter. He starts helping to free one of his companions from the pile, a bright grin still lighting up his expression even though he is no longer laughing.  
A glance at the other Leaguers show’s me that most have lowered their guard as well as their weapons and are watching the two boys with confused expressions.  
Sighing and silently wishing that my fellow League members were a little more suspicious of people popping out of glowing portals in the middle of our top secret base. I take a moment to observe the other person that the first boy, Wing, pulled out from under the other two who have yet to move.  
This one is much smaller than Wing, he has the same black hair and the same black domino mask but his costume is red and black and he has a long black cape similar to mine as well as a utility belt that has the same basic design as mine.  
Who are these boy’s? I wonder.  
“You sure you’re ok, Red Robin?” The older boy asks.  
A nod from the younger, Red Robin, as he too glances around before returning his attention to Wing.  
Apparently we are not enough to make either boy worry. So they either don’t know who we are. They have faced us before and won. Or it’s all a mind game to make us cautious about attacking them. There are few other possibilities but those are the most probable for right now.  
“Yeah but Nightwing how’d we get on the Watchtower?” My body stiffens at Red Robin’s casual question. How does he know what the Watchtower is? Are they from the Justice Lords dimension? Or from another hostile source?  
Nightwing shrugs then turns to me with a bright smile, “I have no idea, what about you Batman?”  
I do not jump at being addressed so casually by the boy Nightwing, I do however glare at him and take a step closer.  
Surprisingly he doesn’t seem that intimidated by my glare.  
“Who are you?” The demand comes out in a low growl that has reduced many a criminal to a sniveling, mess who couldn’t answer my questions fast enough.  
Both boy’s heads whip around to look at me, the white lenses of their masks wide.  
“You’re kidding right?” Nightwing asks.  
Red Robin hangs his head and groans, “Not again,” He looks back up directing his question to Superman, “What happened this time, Brainwashing or Alien generated amnesia?”  
Before anyone can respond Nightwing cuts back in taking a step closer to me, “It’s ok Batman, we’re your partners.”  
A thrill of shock darts through my system, I carefully keep it out of my voice as I scowl at the boy with the slightly strained smile, “I don’t have any partners, never have. Now cut the games and tell me who you are.”  
Nightwing starts to step closer but Red Robin’s hand grabs his arm and pulls him back a step. Nightwing gives Red Robin a confused look but complies with his unspoken order to stop moving.  
The younger boy is looking around a frown fixed firmly on his face when he speaks his voice is soft almost hesitant, “Do any of you know who we are?”  
Superman smiles apologetically as he answers, “No we don’t. So I’m sure you’ll understand our confusion about how you got here and even more about how you even knew this place exists.”  
For a moment neither boy does anything, but then I notice the subtle shift in their body language, they go from relaxed, comfortable, to tensed and ready to fight in the time it takes Superman to finish talking. Nightwings smile is still there but, it appears sharper, less open and genuine.  
“Dimension, or time?” Nightwing’s voice is clipped and authoritative nothing like the friendly tone he was using a moment ago.  
Red Robin’s response is controlled, his expression shifting to a calculating one, “Not enough Data, to go on at the moment. Either option is very possible, from their suit styles I’d say that either we are in the past or this dimension is less technologically advanced than our own.”  
“What do you need to figure it out?” Nightwing asks, his eyes never straying from us, his tone completely devoid of any emotion unlike just a few seconds ago.  
Red Robin glances at us before returning his attention to Nightwing, “Maybe ten minuet’s with my computer to check the dates of events and look for discrepancies between our time and this one.”  
Nightwing nods, “Get started I’ll make sure you’re not bothered.”  
The younger boy doesn’t hesitate to bring up his arm where a glowing blue screen appears hovering in the air over his wrist. Instantly the fingers of his other hand start flying over the screen, but the only thing that I can see with the back of his glove facing me, is two linked R’s glowing blue.  
Red Robin never even questions weather or not Nightwing can keep his word, he simply trusts that Nightwing will be able to.  
That thought, makes the sense of unease coiling in my stomach spread to my veins. Who are these kids that the thought of having to fight the Justice League, is not only possible but that they have no fear of losing?  
Growling in annoyance at being so easily ignored and dismissed I demand again, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
Red Robin doesn’t show any sign of having heard me, but Nightwing just shrugs and says, “I’m Nightwing, that’s Red Robin my second youngest brother. The two on the table are Red Hood the second oldest brother and Robin my youngest brother. As for what we are doing here, I’m not sure, we were fighting a new villain he had some kind of ray gun that made things disappear, we took him down but the ray gun went wild started sending out blasts randomly before any of us could get to it, one of the beams caught us. Next thing I know we’re waking up on your lovely table.” He shrugs a helpless expression on his face, “One thing I do know is that our Batman is going to be coming for us as soon as he finds out we’re missing, and just a friendly warning he can be rather scary when he thinks we’re in danger.”  
My eyes narrow even further at his words, Nightwing doesn’t appear to be lying but he could simply be very good at it. If he was really trained by another version of me than it is entirely possible that I wouldn’t be able to tell if he is lying. So it’s better to be on the safe side, and believe absolutely nothing he tells us without thoroughly checking out his story.  
I ignore the small voice that sounds suspiciously like Alfred saying, So in other words business as usual Sir.  
A groan and the scuffing of a boot against metal alerts everyone to the other two waking up. Nightwing twitches but other than that he keeps his attention on us.  
“Ugh Wing, why do I feel like I got hit by a truck and why am I laying on a table with the Demon Bird on top of me?” The voice is younger than Nightwings but older than Red Robin’s  
“Red Hood, situation Delta 8.” Is Nightwing’s only response.  
There’s a bang of metal meeting metal as Red Hood lets out several colorful words that should not be said around someone as young as all four of these boy’s apparently are.  
“Hood,” Nightwing rebukes.  
“Sorry Wing,” He doesn’t sound sorry, “I really hate, time and dimension hopping.”  
Red Hood slowly stand’s up, letting me get a good look at him. He’s taller than Nightwing and his shoulders are broad and heavy with muscles. I can’t see his face at all because of the red helmet he’s wearing, its matte so that it doesn’t shine in the bright overhead lights. His costume is dark gray body armor with a red bat on the chest and a brown jacket over it, and brown boots.  
Carefully cradled in his arms is a smaller boy with black hair and a dark green domino mask obscuring his face, he’s wearing a black cape with an attached hood, red armored tunic black armored pants, dark green gloves and combat boots. All of them have utility belts of different colors around their waists all, of them share a very similar design to mine.  
“Has Red come up with anything yet?” The question is casual, as if this is an everyday occurrence for them.  
I can’t understand how the three of them are so calm, as if they face the possibility of having to fight the Justice League every day. That thought makes me wonder if maybe they do, I really need more information on the kids, and if another me really has been training them how long have they been fighting crime. Or if they are criminals in their dimension, because honestly I can’t see myself agreeing to train four kids.  
No, no way I wouldn’t ever endanger children by letting them fight crime. Alfred would murder me if I ever did something like that.  
“Father what are you and the League doing here?” My eyes widen involuntarily and snap to the boy Red Hood is carrying.  
He is now sitting up slightly and looking at me clearly expecting an answer.  
There is no sound for a minute, my brain simply stops working as I take in the four boys again, noting what I can see of the three less covered faces, all three have black hair and very similar bone structure to each other and to me. It could just be a coincidence but I don’t believe in coincidences. Ice slowly spreading through my veins as I take in the implications of Robin’s words.  
Nightwing said that they were brothers, and the youngest just called me Father. If I’m the youngest ones Father than I have four sons and I let all of them fight crime in Gotham. The most crime infested City on the map. How have I managed to keep Alfred from killing me yet?  
Flash is the first one to break the silence his voice sounds awed and scared at the same time, “Your Batman’s children?”  
Nightwing grins cheekily and gives me a little finger wave as he says, “Hey Dad.”  
The room explodes into noise as the present Justice Leaguers start asking questions all at the same time, making it impossible to understand what any of them are saying and judging from the very satisfied looks on Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin’s faces, and from the amused smile that Red Robin is wearing. This is exactly what they were trying to achieve.  
I’ll have to be very careful around these boy’s, they know how to push people’s buttons. The thought makes my lips press more firmly into a line and my glare sharpen on the four boys who still don’t seem to be taking any notice of it. Which just points to them either having very good training, or they are accustomed to my glare.  
A shiver runs down my spine at the thought.

 

Meeting the League Again

 

Honestly at this moment being stared at by the power houses of a Justice League that don’t know who we are, scares me. Especially since we have no backup and no escape plan if things turn nasty.  
I mean I’m pretty sure the four of us can take out the super powered heroes present but with Batman here as well winning will be extremely hard if it comes down to a fight, though we do have the advantage of knowing our Batman’s fighting style, unlike this Batman who doesn’t have a clue how we fight.  
The chances are slightly better if one of us stays behind to fight him while the others get away. I shake my head scowling at my computer, nobody gets left behind.  
A quick glance over at Robin shows Red Hood whispering something into his ear and then placing him on the ground, where he stands ramrod straight with a glare fierce enough to rival Batman’s leveled at the heroes, who are openly gaping at us.  
My attention returns to my hollo computer, my fingers glide easily over the key board. Numbers, pictures and words popping up on the glowing blue screen, only staying long enough to register in my mind before being replaced by a new set of data. Keeping one ear open for sounds of a fight I pretty much ignore the Justice League and focus on hacking through the Leagues computers and the Batcave’s computer as well pulling out all the digital files and comparing them to the ones on my hard drive trying to find out all I can about this world.  
The date is the same as the one back home so this is definitely a different dimension, now I just need to find out if we exist here or if this Justice League is good or evil like those Justice Lords were.  
So far most things are matching up with our records some slight differences are present like the fact that there are no sidekicks or child heroes with the exception of Captain Marvel but no one knows he is a kid, so he doesn’t count. It’s in the Batcomputer but it’s not in the League files, so Batman knows but is leaving him alone for now.  
I’m not sure how much time passes while I’m sifting through the information, but the voices are getting louder with more and more of the adults getting involved in the conversation making it hard to distinguish individual words from the rising den of noise.  
“Nightwing,” My voice is sharp and clear cutting through the noise like a knife.  
Instantly my older brother’s attention turns from the heroes to me, frustration clear in the tight lines of his face around his mask.  
I keep my explanation short and sweet, hopefully it’ll give Nightwing time to decide a course of action before the League figures out what I’m saying, “Dimension, Leaguers not Lords, no sidekicks,” My eyes slide over to glance at Batman before returning my attention to Nightwing and saying softly, “Or partners.”  
Because Robin was never a sidekick, we were his partner’s our opinions were respected and we didn’t blindly follow his orders without good reasons to back up those orders.  
Nightwings eyes narrow then he nods, “Beta protocol.”  
I nod at the same time as Robin and Red Hood, all silently agreeing with his decision.  
Beta Protocol is basically where we wait and watch while giving away as little information as possible and trying to get home.  
“What did that mean?” Batman demands his eyes narrowed into a hard glare.  
I wince internally at the glare, I’ve seen it used hundreds of times before, I’ve even had it directed at me sometimes. There is just something different about having it directed at me and knowing that Batman has no idea who I am, or who he is to me. Those narrowed eyes just make everything hit home just a little harder than before, it makes this more real.  
Nightwings voice is cool and calm as answers, something I’m not sure that I could accomplish at the moment. Not with the way my heart is pounding and the thick lump forming in my throat.  
“Red, was informing us that we are in a different dimension and that you appear to be heroes. So we will cooperate with you as much as possible, with the understanding that there are things that we cannot tell you, in return you will help us find a way back to our own dimension.”  
Batman’s eyes narrow further but before he can say anything to Nightwing, Superman steps forward, with his farm boy smile and says, “That sounds fine, all of you can stay here on the  
Watchtower until we can figure out how to send you home.”  
Casting a quick glance around the room I take in the curious and eager expressions on the other Leaguers faces. They probably want to know how Batman ended up with four sons, and going by this Batman’s expression he wants to know the answer to that question as well.  
“Thank you the help would be appreciated.” I say as I turn off my hollo screen.  
It’s hesitant but Superman’s smile turns just a little more real as he says, “Flash, why don’t you show them to some of the empty rooms that they can use.”  
A blur of red and the distinctive whistle of the air moving is the only warning we have before the speedster dressed in bright red is right in front of us questions pouring from his mouth almost too fast to understand.  
“AreyoureallyBatman’ssons?Ican’tbelieveBatmanhaskids!Followmetoyourrooms.” Then he’s blurring out of the room.  
I share an amused look with my brothers at his antics, then Nightwing walks out of the door with all of us on his heels.  
We don’t really need Flash to show us where to go we know the layout of the Watchtower better than any other Justice League member aside from Batman.  
We haven’t gone very far before there’s a screech of shoes sliding on metal and a strong wind smacks me in the face, as Flash reappears a sheepish smile on his face.  
“Sorry about that.” He says before he turns and starts walking at a more normal pace, “Anyway the empty rooms are this way.”  
“Speedsters,” Jason mutters as Damian makes that disapproving noise in the back of his throat.  
Dick laughs softly under his breath a fond smile pulling at his mouth.  
I just shake my head, I guess speedsters are the same no matter what dimension you are in.  
Flash chats happily about anything and everything as he walks with us, sometimes his words coming out so fast that they all run together in one long unending sentence that only another Speedster could understand.  
We come to a stop at the end of a hallway with two metal doors on both sides of the hallway.  
“You guys can have any of these rooms that you want.” Flash says gesturing to the doors lining the hallway.  
“Thank you,” Nightwing says as he opens the closest door to us, only giving it a cursory glance before ushering the rest of us inside, and closing the door firmly behind us.  
Nightwing leans back against the door, letting out a loud sigh before straightening up and flashes me the hand sign for bugs.  
My fingers are moving before he finishes the sentence as I bring up my hollo computer and scan the room for any kind of listening devices, cameras, or anything else that might be used to spy on us.  
I find four signals transmitting data from this room, I quickly record several minuet’s worth of the feed then loop each one along with adjusting their timestamps so that each feed will look like a live image of this room.  
While I’m messing with the camera’s I program the computers to let me know if mine or any of my brother’s names are mentioned or searched. I know Batman will be looking into us and I’d rather know what he finds out and also what the other Leaguers have to say about us.  
Looking up from my glove computer I say, “Done, there were four cameras hidden in here. I’ve set up a loop to give us some time, but we probably don’t want to leave it up for too long or Batman will notice.”  
Each of them nod, before Nightwing speaks, “Status?”  
Red Hood goes first, “Just a few bruises. When I regained consciousness I was dizzy and disoriented but that has faded probably was just a side effect of the portal.”  
“The same for me,” I volunteer before looking back at my computer screen and searching through the Justice Leagues files for any kind of dimensional travel device that might help us get back home.  
“I am unharmed,” Damian’s tone is the same formal tone he always uses but now that I know him better, I can hear the undercurrent of worry and relief in his voice. “What about you Nightwing? You took a pretty good hit before we were transported.”  
At this I pause in my work and glance up, my eyes narrowing as I look Nightwing over for any obvious signs of injury.  
Nightwing waves away Damian’s question an easy smile coming to his face, “I’m fine my body armor protected me from most of the hit, I should only have bruises and sore muscles.”  
I watch him for a few more moments before nodding and returning to my research, satisfied that Nightwing isn’t downplaying his injuries.  
Mentally I make a note to keep an eye on how he moves for the next few days just to be on the safe side, or better yet just sic Alfred on him when we get home.  
“So how are we going to handle this?” Red Hood asks his casual tone not fooling me, or anyone else either I’d bet.  
“It would be best for us to cooperate as much as possible with this version of the Justice League, since it seems that they are still heroes in this dimension.” At Nightwings questioning glance, I simply nod, because nothing I’ve found in their computer systems indicates that they’re up to anything bad.  
“We should not trust them without more firsthand experience. Computers can be manipulated to say anything, but their actions will tell us the truth even if they do not intend to tell us anything.” Damian says crossing his arms and scowling at the wall as if daring any of us to disagree with him.  
None of us do, we all have had enough experience with people both good and bad to understand the truth in his words.  
“Then we should test them to make sure before telling them anything that they don’t already know or anything that they couldn’t guess on their own.” Nightwing says.  
Red Hood snorts before saying, “Right Big Bird, but how do you suggest we do that without tipping them off to what we’re doing or making them so suspicious of us that they lock us up.”  
I look up from my computer screen to see the others reaction to Hood’s words.  
Damian smirks, his voice confident as he says, “The fools could not even if they tried. Between the four of us we are more than a match for the Justice League.”  
“What about Batman though?” I ask more to help Damian remember that we don’t want to go around attacking other heroes, than out of any real objection to his statement.  
Surprisingly it’s Nightwing who answers, “If we take out the others first, and then work together we should be able to subdue Batman if we need to,” The smile he gives us is tense nowhere near his normal happy expression, “After all this Batman has never trained us, he doesn’t know our moves or styles, on the other hand, we know him, we’ve spent years training with him, so that will give us an advantage, if it comes down to a fight.”  
He’s talking like it’s a real possibility that we will have to fight Batman. I swallow hard against the lump in my throat and try to ignore the ache in my chest. This may not be our Batman but he’s still Bruce and none of us want to fight our Dad, and there is something about listening to my brothers talk about the possibility of fighting Batman that drives home the fact that, this is real, its actually happening. I might have to fight Bruce, and that knowledge causes a weird sensation in my lungs that makes breathing just a little harder.  
A beep from my glove brings my attention away from my thoughts and to the computer screen. One of my alerts on our names has activated. I’m surprised that it took this long.  
A security camera feed has popped up on my screen, showing one of the conference rooms in the Watchtower. In that room are the founders of the League, all of them looking very serious as they talk about us.  
“Guys we might want to watch this.” I say turning so that they can see my computer screen too.  
Nightwing doesn’t hesitate to walk closer to me his footsteps whisper soft on the floor as he comes to a stop behind me, leaning over my shoulder to better see the screen. Robin easily stops beside me, his shoulder brushing my side as he looks at the security feed. Red Hood gets on my other side, and we all silently listen as the first Leaguer starts talking.  
“So far everything that our four visitors have told us has checked out. The leftover energy from where the boy’s appeared has the same signature as dimensional energy, not time travel or teleportation.” Batman says his tone deeper than normal and his scowl is more prominent than usual.  
Probably because he can’t find any information about us in this world. That always makes him cranky.  
That thought is pushed out of my mind when Flash leans forward on the table a troublemaking smile on his face, “That’s great Bat’s, but who else wants to discuss the fact that Batman has four kids and that he taught them to fight crime.”  
Wonder Woman barely let’s Flash finish talking before she is speaking up, “I for one also find myself curious as to how this happened,” The glare she directs at Batman could rival his glare, “The youngest boy looks to not even be in his teens, and the others not even into adulthood yet. We are supposed to protect children not drag them into our fights.”  
I wince at their words, wondering if our League was this unhappy about it when Dick first became Robin.  
Superman is the next to speak up, “Wonder Woman is right. It is one thing for this alternate Batman to risk his life fighting crime, but it’s another thing entirely for him to drag these children into it. Kids are in no way capable of facing the threats that exist in Gotham and surviving. They simply don’t have the skills.”  
I know this Justice League doesn’t understand how Robin started or even that Robin is more of a Legacy, than a simple costume. They don’t mean to insult everything that we have worked for and fought for, they don’t understand what we’ve given up, what we’ve been through. They don’t understand that without Robin we probably wouldn’t be a family now, and that more than Robin is something that I’ll never willingly give up.  
Taking a breath I look over at Jason and Damian to make sure neither of them are leaving to defend our Father and oldest brother’s choice of making the Robin persona to begin with.  
Jason is stiff his full attention fixed on my screen, I bet if I could see his face he’d be scowling. Turning my head just enough that I can see Damian, his arms still crossed over his chest a sneer fixed firmly in place. I can practically hear the steam whistling as it escapes his ears.  
“You are all forgetting,” Batman’s voice causes silence to descend on the room instantly, “The reason we are meeting is not to discuss my alternate’s decision to train his children to fight. We are here to discuss if we believe what they have told us, and more importantly if we can help them return home.”  
Flash sounds almost hesitant when he says, “Should we though,” At Batman’s glare he quickly spits out the rest of his thought, “If their Batman is just using them then should we help them return there or should we keep them here?”  
Biting my lip I clench my fists, in an effort to keep myself from doing something I’ll regret. I barely even register Dick’s finger’s sliding through my hair, both offering and taking comfort from the simple gesture.  
Robin lets out a guttural growl that sounds remarkably like Bruce’s, as Nightwing lets out a choking sound, I hear the sound of Jason taking in a sharp breath.  
I can’t seem to move my entire body frozen, unable to really comprehend the fact that the League might not help us return to our dimension. Might actually actively try to make us stay here.  
“Who wants to help me convince this Justice League that our staying here is a bad idea?” Nightwing’s voice is serious but when I look up at him the smile on his face is practically oozing trouble.  
Red Hood doesn’t hesitate just nods and says, “I’m in.”  
Robin is only a few seconds behind him with his determined, “The imbeciles won’t know what hit them.”  
“I assume you have a plan Nightwing?” I ask as I turn off my computer screen, not needing to hear the response of the rest of the League, if there is even a chance that this Justice League will interfere in our returning home, then steps will be taken to convince them that they really don’t want us here.  
Nightwing nods, “That’s where you come in brother. I was thinking we could repeat the incident of sixty-eight.”  
A smirk slides over my lips, the incident of sixty-eight was some of my finest work, I think as I try not to let my pride be too obvious.  
Red Hood barks out a laugh and says, “You really want to subject them to the Babybird’s wrath?”  
Nightwing nods his smile growing larger and his blue eyes almost glowing through his mask as he says, “With a few adjustments it should be perfect.”  
Robin definitely sounds very pleased when he says, “I almost feel sorry for the idiots.”  
“What adjustments were you thinking?” I ask, mind already burning with new ideas about how to make the incident of sixty-eight fit our current situation better.  
Nightwing wraps his arms around my chest pulling me closer to him as he rest’s his chin on my head and starts explaining how he wants to adapt what I did before into the solution for our current problem.

 

 

Meeting the League Again

 

Soundlessly I slip along the hallway leading to the conference room that this inferior Justice League is using to speak about my siblings and me, without having the proper knowledge to make accurate decisions. Carefully I check to make sure that all the motion sensors and trip wires are in place, before heading back to join my brothers, they should be done checking the other traps by now.  
Richard’s plan is simple but should prove effective even if it is very childish. However I must admit to the logic of not actually attacking the League when we are trying to gain their help. Although I still don’t see why Timothy doesn’t just hack their systems and get us access to any research or technology that might get us home, and no I don’t believe that being polite is a good enough reason. This world is not where we belong, we must return to Father and the others, and if this Justice League refuses to help us willingly, than we should just take what we need. Still Jason had a point when he said that it would be much more humiliating for the League to fall victim to Richard and Timothy’s plan of attack than if we were to actually beat them, plus this way they still won’t know the extent of our fighting capabilities which will come in useful if we must fight them for real.  
Letting out a soft sigh, I slip into the backup monitor room on the middle level of the Watchtower, it is centrally located with plenty of screens for all of us to view the results of our hard work, but it doesn’t have a League Member stationed here to watch the screens unlike the main monitor room on the top level, which has a Leaguer stationed in it at all times.  
The backup monitor room is slightly smaller than the main one, but it still has the three walls made of computer screens, with a stainless steel countertop that is mounted to the wall all the way around. Four padded rolling chair have been brought into the room for us to use if we want.  
Nightwing and Red Robin are standing side by side, their heads lowered to look at the screen of Red Robin’s hollo computer, their voice a low hum of words that blend together into indistinct sounds.  
Red Hood is seated on one of the rolling chairs cleaning one of his guns, the one with the red strip around the handle, so it’s the one that fires rubber bullets.  
The door clicks shut behind, me. Nightwing’s head snaps around to look at me, a large grin dividing his face in half.  
“Good your back Robin, now we can get started.” Still grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Nightwing turns to Red Hood and asks, “Did you finish with the Leaguers rooms?”  
Red Hood snaps a cartridge of ammunition into place his smile positively feral as he says, “You bet, the League will be very surprised when they go in.”  
Red Robin’s voice is as controlled as it always is but the way he is smiling is almost enough to send a shiver up my spine, because I’ve seen the aftermath of Timothy’s attacks and it’s not a pretty sight.  
Nightwing lets out a cackle that is far too creepy a sound for him to make, “Then let the bloodbath begin.”  
His finger darts forward pressing a button on Red Robin’s glove.  
At first there is only silence then all the screens flicker to life as Red Robin’s programs spring to life, showing us all the area’s that we placed traps in, as well as the conference room that the Pea brains are currently gathered in, they are still discussing us and how bad Father must be to allow us to fight by his side.  
It is enough to make me want to gut them with my Katana and let Titus use them for take down practice.  
It takes a few seconds to be able to hear the rumbling start, predictably Father’s counterpart is the first to notice the soft groaning coming from the vents, and the one who hushes the rest of the League with a single sharp command, that is instantly obeyed.  
It seems that in either dimension Father is still superior to those with superpowers. I can’t help the smug smile that pulls at my lips.  
The sound gets louder and the alternate Batman leaps to his feet his shout of, “Get out!”  
Coming seconds after a billowing cloud of pink sparkly glitter covers the entire room for a full minute before the glitter settles to the ground leaving behind a roomful of very sparkly heroes, except for Batman, who somehow managed to keep from getting even a speck of glitter on him.  
I narrow my eyes at the scowling inferior version of my Father. I didn’t expect to get him with the first round, but he will fall to one of our traps today.  
Jason and Richard are chuckling and Timothy has a very disturbing grin on his face.  
“Phase one complete.” He says softly.  
Confused sounds come from the speakers as the members of the Justice League all try to speak at the same time. All they succeed in doing is making themselves impossible to understand, as their voices and words blend together.  
Batman’s voice cut’s through the noise instantly silencing the others in the room with him, “Flash go check on our guests make sure they are still in their rooms.”  
“You think they did this Batman?” Superman asks as Flash disappears leaving behind a red and sparkly pink trail.  
“I do not believe the members of the League would be foolish enough to interrupt a meeting of the Founders, for a prank.” Is Batman’s calm answer.  
Before anyone can reply there’s a whoosh of air and suddenly the Flash is back in the room, only now he looks very different from how he did when he left.  
He has feathers clinging to the entire right side of his uniform, and whipped cream covering his head, and purple paint splattered over the left side of his uniform.  
“THEENTIREWATCHTOWERISRIGGEDWITHTRAPS!” His voice is high pitched, his words coming out in an incomprehensible babble.  
I snort softly, if this is all it takes to rattle them, than perhaps Richard and Timothy are correct, and this will be a valuable lesson for them.  
“When we get home perhaps we should suggest to Father that we run surprise drills similar to this on the Watchtower just to make sure our Justice League is prepared for an invading force.” I didn’t mean to say that out loud but going from the suddenly evil grins on Timothy and Richards faces, I think that they agree with the idea, and will probably do it regardless of if anyone thinks it’s a good idea.  
“Calm down, Flash and say that again only slower.” Wonder Woman says, a small grin twitching her lips up.  
Flash takes a deep breath lets it out then in a much more understandable voice says, “The entire Watchtower is rigged with traps, I passed a lot of them without setting them off but there were just so many and some of them I couldn’t see.”  
“Were the boy’s in their rooms?” Batman asks his eyes narrowing.  
Flash shakes his head, “No, I couldn’t find any sign of them.”  
“We’ll go find them and get them to take down all their pranks.” Superman says, a smile brightening his face, “See they are just harmless kids.” This was directed at the other Leaguers before Superman foolishly heads for the door not waiting for anyone to voice an opinion on the matter.  
Shrugging the other members of the League follow him out the door. Batman, lets out a sigh that the camera’s pick up then he to walks out of the conference room.  
The League members split up to go look for us, each person heading toward a different area.  
It doesn’t take long before more of our traps are triggered, and soon the League members have a very new look, as their shrieks of surprise and outrage echo down the Watchtower hallways.  
By the time they all make it to the common room, Jason and Richard are nearly doubled over laughing so hard, and Timothy is panting as he tries to catch his breath from his bout of laughter, even I have chuckled a few times at the ridiculous performance of this Justice League.  
Taking in all the League’s new looks, I don’t bother trying to stop the very satisfied grin that’s found its way onto my face.  
Superman is now completely covered in phosphorescent green paint, with tiny green rocks stuck to him. He looks less than pleased.  
Wonder Woman much like Flash has managed to get glittery gold feathers stuck all over her.  
Flash has managed to get even more paint onto him, so that now he resembles a very colorful blob of paint.  
Manhunter, even with his ability to phase through objects, has not escaped getting coated in white paint with bits of other colors splattered onto him.  
Green Lantern is completely covered in yellow paint and the remains of a pie are still covering his chest.  
Hawkgirl has the least amount of damage, her right arm is covered with feather, her hair is now a very nice shade of bright neon pink and her left wing is a solid purple.  
Batman only has a few specks of paint around the edges of his cape and the bottoms of his boots.  
Still I count it as a victory to get that much on him.  
“Anyone have any luck finding them.” Superman asks looking around at the assembled Leaguers.  
At the negative shakes of their heads he lets out a sigh and scratches at the back of his head.  
“Supes why can’t you just use your X-ray vision to find them?” Green Lantern asks.  
Batman is the one who answers, “For privacy purposes all the walls of the watchtower are lined with lead.”  
Richard rolls his eyes at that, because we all know it’s for just in case Superman gets mind controlled or suddenly turns evil.  
Suddenly there’s a loud popping noise and a bright flash of white light, that’s almost blinding even through the filters in my Masks lenses.  
When I can see properly again, I feel my eyes widen at the sight of two Batmen standing in the common area.  
The two are almost identical except for the air of malice and the feeling of danger radiating from my Batman.  
“Come on!” Nightwing exclaims jumping up and grabbing hold of my wrist with one hand and Red Robins wrist with the other hand, and dragging us up out of our chairs and toward the door. Normally I would resist or at least throw a few insult comparing Nightwing with an overeager puppy, but right now I just can’t find it in myself to do it, because Father is here, he found us and now everything is going to be ok.

 

Meeting the League Again

The bright light from the Dimensional Transporter fades rapidly to reveal a roomful of Justice League members. It’s almost all I can do to keep from laughing aloud at the loosening sensation in my chest, allowing me to breathe just a little bit easier at the sight of Tim’s pranking skills.  
That relief is replaced moments later by a whisper at the back of my mind reminding me that this Justice League had to have done something to provoke Tim into pulling a prank of this level, especially after the Incident of sixty-eight.  
The members of this other League drop into defensive stances, after a moments delayed reaction that would have put the fight in my favor if I had hostile intentions.  
All seven members of the Other League have similar wary expressions on their faces that would be much more impressive if it wasn’t for the bright sparkly paint, feathers, and whipped cream covering them.  
“I’m looking for my partners, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. Where are they?” My voice hardens because this is not a request this League will tell me where my boys are, or I will go through this other Justice League to get my sons back.  
The other Batman narrow’s his eyes, I can practically see his mind working. I decidedly don’t dwell on the way my stomach twists and the acceleration of my heartbeat every time I look at my alternate self. It is a distinctly unpleasant feeling to see one of my quieter son’s passive aggressive attacks directed at me, even if it is a different me. I wonder what the Other Batman did to make Tim mad.  
Superman opens his mouth to speak but Wonder Woman beats him to it, with a voice like sharpened steel she demands, “About your partners, what on earth possessed you to allow children to run around fighting crime in Gotham of all places! Have you taken complete leave of your senses?”  
I glare a little harder at her, I had this discussion years ago with my Justice League, and my Wonder Woman’s reaction was pretty much identical to this ones. If the rest of the conversation goes the same as it did last time, then I’m really not all that eager to repeat it.  
Exaggerating the movement of looking them up and down, so that it’s obvious what I’m doing, I keep my voice as bland as I can, “For children they did a pretty good job of taking all you down.”  
Green Lantern snorts the dismissive tone in his voice sets my teeth on edge, “If anything this proves our point they are still kids pulling childish pranks.”  
Turning my glare on him I allow my tone to darken into what I use when dealing with criminals, “They were not just pranking you for the fun of it. They were giving you a warning and a demonstration of their skills,” At the blank looks I’m receiving I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, honestly are they really this dense.  
If this is what my boy’s have been dealing with then I can understand why Tim chose to repeat the Incident of Sixty-Eight.  
Instead of giving in to my first reaction I explain a little more, “Superman is covered in green, to simulate Kryptonite, Green Lantern in Yellow, Flash is hit by multiple types of attacks despite his super speed which should have allowed him to dodge or disarm all the traps. The same goes for Martian Manhunter, who should have been able to phase through any attack they directed at him. Instead they got around his strongest defense by distracting him, and they didn’t even have to resort to using fire, because there is no red paint on him.” I take a breath privately enjoying the suddenly dawning looks of horror on the Leagues faces before returning to my analysis, “Hawkgirl, has taken the least damage but, she has still been rendered incapable of fighting. If this was real her mace would be destroyed and one of her wings gone. Wonder Woman, even though the strongest and most trained aside from my counterpart, still has taken hits that she should have been able to avoid or neutralize given her skillset, but she didn’t and has taken hits to three vital area’s as well as several minor places..” I meet each one of their eyes to make sure they get my point, “When Nightwing was eight he tracked down his parent’s murderer, and tried to catch him. In a leotard and cape. Each of them have their own reasons for taking up this fight, yes they are young, but they are far more skilled than you can even begin to imagine.”  
Before the League can even begin to come up with a response, there’s a hiss of air and the door to the common area slides open letting in the four people I’ve been looking for.  
Nightwing is the first to enter with a large grin on his face and a hand wrapped around Red Robin, and Robin’s wrists, keeping them close to his side and slightly behind him. Red Hood follows a few feet behind, in the perfect place to guard his brother’s backs, his movements casual but extremely cautious. The way their arranged is a defensive position that practically screams their distrust of the people in the room.  
My eyes rake over them checking for signs of any injuries. The ice in my veins thaws when I can find no obvious signs of injuries. The tension I’d been carrying since they disappeared melting from my muscles.  
“Well you certainly took your time,” Jason says crossing his arms, as he tries to maintain his tough guy act, but I can hear the relief in his voice and see it in the way that all four of them are relaxing slightly.  
“I would have been here sooner, but I had to build a homing beacon, to get us all back home.” I say letting the growl in my voice soften as I meet each of their eyes, wordlessly asking if they are ok.  
Small nods answer my silent question, they close the last few feet of distance between us, standing less than a foot away from me. Close enough that I can hear the soft sound of them breathing. A sound that lets me breathe easily once again, because my sons are all right here, they are safe and they are with me.  
I rest a gloved hand on Nightwing’s shoulder, the closest I can get to hugging him while so many people are watching.  
“You did well,” Looking after your brothers, I silently add.  
Ruffling Robin and Red Robins hair, I allow a small smile to show for a second, not saying anything to either of them, knowing that they both understand what I want to say.  
Tim ducks his head but not before I see the small pleased smile lightening his expression.  
“Glad you made it Father,” Damian says a matching smile softening his normally serious expression.  
I reach out and quickly squeeze Jason’s shoulder trying to express all the things that I can’t say with all these people watching us. I drop my hand as the tension fades from his muscles and he nods at me silently saying that he understands.  
“Ready to go home?” I ask them ignoring the mummer of voices behind me.  
All four of my boys nod at the same time.  
Reaching into my belt I pull out four round disks and hand them to my sons, “Those are homing beacons if you don’t have them when I activate the dimension gate, then it won’t bring you home.”  
They exchange looks with each other a silent conversation over almost before it started, then each of them clip the disks to their uniforms.  
Nightwing waves at the League smiling brightly he says, “Thank you, for your hospitality.”  
Damian just looks down his nose at them and lets out that tt sound. Red Hood waves.  
Tim smiles and says, “Don’t worry the paint will come off in the shower.”  
I simply nod at them, trying not to snort at how silly the Leaguers look covered in paint with those wide eyed expressions. Apparently to stunned to even try to stop us.  
Good I’d hate to have to hurt them.  
Reaching into my belt I pull out a remote the size of a smartphone and press the center. Light flashes blindingly bright, my stomach drops to my toes as the sensation of moving at a very fast speed swamps my senses.  
It stops almost as soon as it starts, the light fades allowing me to see the dimly lit Batcave with the transporter still glowing softly, and all my boys in a pile on the floor.  
I let out a sigh and push my mask off my face, smiling softly at the sight of my kids trying to untangle themselves from the pile they had fallen into. Once they are back on their feet, Dick instantly pulls me into a hug while somehow managing to trap his brothers between us. I don’t bother trying to get out of the hug, I simply close my eyes and soak in the sensation of having my boy’s back.  
Thank you God for keeping them safe. I pray as I step over to them and help them get back onto their feet.  
Basking in how warm, and solid, each of them feel under my hands, how real they feel. They’re home, they’re safe, and no matter how lost any of them get I’ll always bring them home, and heaven help anyone who tries to stop me.


End file.
